Pluto's Party
Pluto's Party is an animated short starring Mickey Mouse and Pluto. Synopsis It's Pluto's birthday and birthday and Mickey Mouse is busy preparing the party things for his birthday dog, Pluto. First, Pluto tries to eat the cake, but is caught by his master, Mickey Mouse, when it is time for his bath. As soon as Pluto is looking more neat and tidy, he tries to eat the cake but then gets spotted by his master again. Then, Mickey's nephews barge the gate down and trample all over Pluto as they hurry to the party. The children give Pluto a small red wagon and treat him like a workhorse. They then all start to enjoy themselves at the party. They first take Pluto on the slide, then barge down the swing. Then, they play pin the tail on Pluto to see who can pin Pluto's tail. Soon it is time for lunch and Pluto wants to have a piece of his own cake, but Mickey's nephews prefer to amuse themselves by grabbing every slice of cake and eating it up, much to Pluto's horror. Eventually, they devour Pluto's birthday cake and leave. Pluto, understandably upset at the torture Mickey's nephews have given him and Mickey's unusual meanness, angrily throws a tantrum, knocking away all the dishes until Mickey passes him the last slice of the birthday cake he saved. Pluto happily eats the cake, licking Mickey between bites to show his gratitude. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald) *Pluto (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *The Orphans Releases Television *''Donald's Quack Attack, Episode #40 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, Episode #7 *Have a Laugh!, episode #45 Home video '''VHS' *''Donald and Company'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse In Living Color: Volume Two'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Mickey and Pluto'' Blu-ray *''Celebrating Mickey'' ''Have a Laugh!'' changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *Pluto taking his name sign off of his doghouse and putting it on the table with his dish. *The entire scene of Mickey bathing Pluto. *Pluto sniffing his huge bone-shaped present, then licking all the kids who gave it to him. *Pluto sliding across the table is shortened to remove him reaching out to the cake and Mickey becoming shocked as this happens, before lifting it up out of his way. *Everything between Pluto being airborne from sliding down the slide and the kids at the table, including: **Pluto being passed by the kids on the swing like a trapeze. **Pluto launched airborne again from the seesaw when the kids land on the other end. **Mickey yelling at Pluto to come back down, which he does, crashing and making a dog-shaped implant in the ground as he does, and Mickey berating Pluto for playing too rough. **The entire "pin the tail on Pluto" game scene. *The kids eating and swallowing the cake and then drinking the punch before they all leave. Gallery Capture -84.png Capture -85.png Capture -86.png Capture -87.png 53505.jpg 53506.jpg 53507.jpg 53508.jpg 53509.jpg 53510.jpg 53511.jpg 53512.jpg 53513.jpg 53514.jpg tve66480-19520919-1006.jpg tve27383-19520919-1006.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 2.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto Birthday-Cake.jpg Tumblr_ntpt3q4Fob1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ntpt6b4HjF1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Pluto after the party's over.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Birthday productions Category:1952 shorts Category:Featured shorts